


burn with you tonight

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen thinks of Galiana and she walks in and when they finally enjoy a moment for themselves, her brother walks in</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn with you tonight

I.

It was wrong. 

So wrong. 

He shouldn’t think about her like that. She was shy and kind and not some comforting fantasy for his lonely nights. But lately, images of her started to fill his dreams and he was too weak to stop them. Her soft skin, the way she moved, her hips and smile. Maker, her mouth. So ready to be kissed and hiding smiles beneath words. He imagined her weight atop of him, her eyes dark with lust, strong thighs against his waist. She would straddle him, almost trapping his body with hers, fingers on his chest, moving too fast. Always naked and screaming his name, when she came. So, so wrong. Galiana was the Herald of Andraste and almost holy herself and a mage. She’d never bed him, but Maker forgive him for imaging it. 

What would she taste like? Sweet and musky? Cullen groaned and trusted his hips against the bedding. 

There wasn’t enough friction, but his cock was hard and wet at the tip. He wouldn’t last long. He pressed his lips together to stop himself from moaning. Cotton rubbed against his cock, as he started moving again and trusted his hips against the bed. The muscles in his shoulders felt strained and he felt a cold draft on his skin. One day, he had to fix that hole in his ceiling. Why was he even thinking about that? Galiana… the smell of her skin. Her breasts.

His cock grew even harder and it was beginning to hurt. She would feel better than that. She would be warm and wet and welcoming. Cullen could almost hear her voice and he came, body lost in a haze of heat. His cock pulsed and twitched and he spilled himself. Cullen’s stomance was sticky and he needed to change the bedding, before anyone else could see his shame.

“Cullen?”

Her voice was quiet and unsure.

“Galiana.”

Time stopped for a short moment. He hadn’t imagined her voice? She was here? His heart beat so loud that he heard his blood rushing through his ears. Cullen’s cheeks seemed flushed and he wrapped a blanket around his waist. His legs were shaking badly and he was sure that she could imagine what he had done just a moment before. Maybe she’d even heard him. 

Maker. 

The air smelt stale and of sweat and sex and he saw the blush rising on her cheeks. For once, Cullen was thankful for the ladder, which put some distance between them. Galiana looked small and was leaning on his desk and avoiding looking at him. She nearly tripped over her own words.

“I… I’m so sorry. I saw light and … I know you were waiting for news of Samson… I, oh Maker. I’m sorry. I’ll come back later.”

“Galiana. Please.” But she was already gone and he couldn’t follow, because he was naked and had just come thinking of her. And judging by the expression on her face, she knew. 

Shit.

II. 

It felt better than his dreams. Better than anything, if he was honest with himself. All that fighting, the blood, the death, and the nightmares gone in a moment of pleasure.

She wasn’t naked, but her her legs were pressed against his sides and her robes hitched up to her waist. Galiana balanced herself with hands firmly put on his chest and had her eyes closed. She’d worn her hair open today and thick curls framed her face. Their rhythm was a bit off and the sound of their flesh hitting against each other rather obscene. Both of them weren’t exactly experienced with, well, that, and maybe a bit too eager to learn. It had been a spur of the moment thing. They had kissed before, yes, but this was clearly something more. 

Galiana moaned. Such a filthy sound. 

He’d broken some flasks and torn some paper, when clearing his desk and making room for her and him. Her fingers had been on his cock. Demanding and stroking him to hardness and he’d nearly come then. Galiana’s touch was enough to set his whole body ablaze and to quieten the taunting voices, which sat in the back of his skull. She could love her. She maybe already did. It was all, he could ask for.

She’d been wet, even before his first touch and rubbed herself against his palm. Craving his touch and eagerly shedding her clothing. Cullen would never have imagined her taking the lead and ravaging him on his desk. Next time, they should use a bed and maybe cover it in rose petals or something alike, because she deserved it and because his back started to ache from the strange position. Her movements became faster and she seemed close to finishing.

The door opened with a sickening crunch.

“Cullen, I was wondering, if you have seen my sister.”

Galiana squeaked, Sky groaned, and Cullen tried to decide, if he could somehow escape without anyone noticing. He couldn’t. She tore at her robes and tried to cover their exposed skin, her whole body flushed and Cullen became very, very pale. The expression on Sky’s face was hard to read and changed between murder and a sick sense of humor.

“Ah, so you have seen my sister. Far too much of her to be honest.”

Galiana didn’t dare to look at him.

“Sky, please leave.”

Her brother nodded.

“When you’re finished, please come and see me. We need to talk about the Empress and, eh, other stuff.”

The door closed. 

Cullen really needed a lock for that one.


End file.
